1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beaker for a sample dyeing machine, in which a cylinder is placed inside the beaker. The beaker thus constructed can dye a sample uniformly and efficiently due to sufficient contact between the sample and the dye solution. The present invention also relates to a sample dyeing machine which can drive the cylinder in the beaker by magnetic force.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
It is well known that each type of textile or fabric requires unique processing procedures. In the case of dyeing procedures, it is desirable to dye a series of test lots of each material on a small scale so as to determine the optimal processing parameters before production is undertaken on a large scale. Several kinds of sample dyeing machines suitable for laboratories have been developed to allow an artisan to gather useful information in the light of the test dyeing results. A material to be dyed, such as a yarn or cloth, is usually put into a beaker containing a liquid such as a dye solution, a fixing agent, or the like. After closing the beaker, the beaker is shaken or rotated in order to bring the material into as uniform contact with the liquid as possible and to obtain accurate coloration for reference.
FIG. 1 shows a longitudinal cross-section of a conventional beaker, which substantially comprises a beaker body 1 and a lid 2. A helical rack 3 is installed in the beaker, on which a sample yarn or cloth 4 to be dyed is wrapped. FIG. 2 illustrates the steps of wrapping a sample yarn for insertion into a conventional beaker. First, a yarn 4 is wrapped on a palm with fingers closed. Then, transfer the wrapped yarn 4 onto the helical rack 3 while opening the fingers. Finally, the helical rack 3 wrapped with the yarn 4 is put into the beaker body 1 for dyeing treatment. Said helical rack 3 may be in the form of a spring. By means of shaking or rotating the beaker, a dye solution or a desirable liquid is supposed to impregnate the interior of the yarn.
There is, however, a drawback of the above beaker structure. Simply by means of shaking or rotating the beaker, a dye solution randomly flows in the space enclosed by the beaker body and the lid. Moreover, in view of the ratio of liquid to solid, one part of material to be dyed is usually in contact with about ten parts, for example, of a dye solution. The capacity within the space enclosed by the beaker body and the lid is usually from about 300 c.c. to 400 c.c. but the amount of a dye solution added is usually only about 100 c.c. Therefore, a dye solution is just splashed onto the yarn surface when shaking or rotating the beaker so that it is difficult to sufficiently dye the interior of a yarn in a short time, resulting in a dyed yarn with poor uniformity in coloration.
On the other hand, a controlled addition of additive and/or a dye solution into a beaker at a selected time is also desirable in order to control a uniform dyeing. In case of a conventional sample dyeing machine as shown in FIG. 3, several beakers (beaker bodies 1 with lids 2) are arranged along the periphery of a circular disk 5 in such a manner that their longitudinal axes extend slanted in different planes with respect to the axis of rotation of the circular disk 5. A dye solution flows more irregularly in those beakers while rotating so it is not confirmed whether a yarn or cloth to be dyed is thoroughly impregnated. Besides, it is difficult to dispense a liquid to selected beakers while they are moving.